


Goodnight Sammy

by pizzadog20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzadog20/pseuds/pizzadog20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reads Sam a bed time story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Supernatural fanfiction. So if it sucks sorry. Sam is 2, Dean is 6. 
> 
> I just always had a headcanon of Dean reading Sam bedtime stories, even before Dean himself could read.

“De! De! Read to me,” Sam demanded, climbing onto the bed and shoving a book in Dean’s face. Dean, who was busy putting his pajamas on, did not appreciate having a book shoved in his face. He was also cranky from being cooped up in the car all day and dad ditching them in a motel not even an hour after they’d arrived to go hunt a nest of vampires.

“Sammy, not tonight,” Dean grumbled and brushed past his little brother to go brush his teeth. On his way to the bathroom, he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, a tell-tale sign that Sam was about to start wailing. Dean spun around to find his two year old brother red-faced, pouty lipped and teary eyed, the book he wanted Dean to read hanging limply from his chubby little hands.

“Dean…please,” Sam whimpered, giving his older brother the puppy dog face. Upon seeing Sammy’s face, Dean immediately softened. He was never able to truly deny Sam anything, eventually he’ll always give in, give Sammy what he wants. Even if it means sacrificing his own well-being and happiness for him. Sammy always came first in his book.

“Fine, Sammy,’ Dean replied softly. Sam’s face instantly lit up and he brushed away the tears from his eyes. “But, we have to get ready for bed first. While I’m brushing my teeth, I want you to put your jammies on. Can you do that for me, Sammy?” Sam nodded his head eagerly, his brown bangs falling into his eyes. As Dean retreated to the bathroom, he could hear Sam rummaging through his little duffel bag for his bed things. When Dean returned to the living area, he found his little brother sitting on the motel bed with his Spider Man pajama set on dad had found at Goodwill. 

“My jamas are on and I said please, now will you read to me?” Sam asked, pushing the book towards his brother as Dean sat down next on the bed next to him.

Dean smiled and nodded. “Lay down,” he instructed. After his little brother was settled comfortably in the bed, Dean tucked the sheets up to Sam’s chin just like their mother used to do to him before bed. When Sammy was good and comfortable, Dean returned to his spot on the edge of the bed and picked up the book. He remembered his mother reading this very book to him before bed every night. Dean wished his mother were still here to read it to him and to Sammy. Mary could read this story way better than he could. Sammy didn’t know this but, Dean couldn’t read yet either but he remembers most of the words from it being read to him. Whatever he doesn’t remember, he just makes up.

“Ok, Sammy. Ready?” Dean asked his little brother, who was yawning already. “I’m ready, De,” Sam replied, voice already thick with sleep.

“ ‘Goodnight, room. Goodnight moon. Good night to the cow that jumped over the moon. Good night light and balloon,” Dean read, stopping and starting to show Sam the pictures. “Goodnight bears,” he stopped to show Sam the picture only to realize he was fast asleep. Quietly, Dean put the book away, made sure the doors and windows were salted and turned out the light before climbing into bed next to Sammy. He kissed Sam on the forehead, just like their mother used to do after putting him to bed.

“Goodnight room. Goodnight moon. Goodnight Sammy,” Dean whispered and rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
